Digital Pilots
by The Elven Archer of Rivendell
Summary: When the Five Pilots find them selves in a strange land, and even stranger company, they will have to fight their way home against many opponents and what is with the strange one called... IceDevimon! What kind of name is that!
1. Chapter 1

This is a Re-Write of What to do With Digital Gungam Pilots! Its better and it has more of a plot! As always reviews are welcome and encuraged.

Chapter One:

The last time Duo found him self in a strange place, it was nothing more than a holding cell in an Oz compound. This time how ever he found himself along with his fellow pilots in a circular clearing, surrounded with large trees of various specious. Looking up, he saw two things. One, the sun was in a different place than usual, and two, there was a brown head with red eyes and a horn, sitting on his chest staring at him."Are you an hallucination devised by the Five, or Oz?"

"What do you think Duo?" The head replied.

"By the Five," Duo decided as he started to sit up, displacing the talking head and looking around. Around him, there were the other four, in different positions. "Where are we?"

"Wrong." the head replied, now in Duo's lap looking up at him. "You are in the Digital World, Duo."

"Digital World..._right_."

"We have been waiting a long time for you, Duo."

"We?"

The head nodded. "The other digimon and I."

"Really...okay then, I'm going to assume that you know how to get us back home." Duo asked, assuming the head knew all.

The head cocked itself to the side. "What is home?"

"Home is where we live." Duo supplied as he kept an eye on what else might be coming though the woods to either bite their heads off, or trample them or just shoot them though the trees. "And who are you?"

"Oh, how rude of me," the headed seemed to redden a bit in embarrassment. "I am Tsunomon, your partner, it is a pleasure to finally meet you, Duo Maxwell."

"My what?" Duo looked down at the head that seemed to be bouncing in place.

"Your partner." Tsunomon said slowly, like Duo was slow. "I am here to fight by your side, and help you defeat the evil that has been tainting the Digital World."

"Ah, Tsunomon, I see your partner has awakened," an identical voice stated.

Duo looked over to see another Tsunomon (but this one a reddish brown) sitting on Heero's chest. "There are two of you?"

Both Tsunomon looked at Duo a moment before turning to each other and nodding.

"Humans are wired looking."

"Yes, I agree, especially mine." the Tsunomon in Duo's lap replied.

The Tsunomon on Heero's chest cocked itself to the side. "How so?"

"He has a long brown tail."

"Ohhh,"

"Who has a tail?" Quatre asked perplexed as he sat up and took in the new surroundings. The bushes across from him rustled and a moment later a cute white marshmallow popped through.

"Nyaromon, Bebydomon, they're waking up!" the cute white marshmallow cried over his shoulder in a high pitched voice. It then ran over and jumped onto Quatre's lap. "You're awake! You're awake!"

"Why yes I am, and who and what are you?"

"Tokomon, your partner," Tokomon replied as he snuggled into Quatre's chest.

Quatre looked at Duo confused.

"I have no idea, either. They seem to be friendly though." Duo replied to the look.

"Then Can you tell this Head to get off me?" Heero replied pointing his gun at Tsunomon.

"You could have just asked." Tsunomon replied as he bounced off Heero.

"How long?" Heero asked Duo.

"I have no idea," he replied as Heero put his gun away.

"No idea of what?" Trowa asked as two more bouncing head and a sea horse entered the clearing. One was yellow with red eyes, and a purple striped and tipped tail. The other was a green sea horse with red tipped black horns, and light blue tail. The yellow head bounced over to Trowa, while the green sea horse floated over to the still unconscious Wufei.

"Trowa, you're finally awake!" the yellow head exclaimed happily, bouncing up and down. "I'm Nyaromon you're partner!"

The sea horse pouted. "Not fair! Mine's still out!"

"Well, wake him up then, Bebydomon," Duo's Tsunomon suggested.

Bebydomon floated over to the side of Wufei's head. "Hot gas!" The digimon took a deep breath and spewed a visibly hot gas over his partner's face.

Wufei moaned, "Who ordered the chili?"

"You're awake!" the digimon squealed.

"You are?" Wufei asked as he sat up, and looked over at the others.

"Babydomon, Your partner." 

"My... Partner?" Wufei asked as he looked back to the Sea horse that was in front of him. "What are you? Where are we? Why are we even here in the first place?"

"Wuffers! Chill!" Duo said to him as he stood up, his Tsunomon in his hand. "Apparently the know the area. They also say that we're here to fight a taint of evil."

"Didn't we do that twice already?" Quatre complained. "I'm sick of wars that Others start and we have to finish them."

"You've fought in two wars?" Tokomon asked in awe. "You all must be very brave."

"Most of us didn't have a choice," Quetra replied as he looked away sadly. "Many died."

"We were chosen, Quatre," Wufei replied as he stood and came over to his friend.

"But this time its going to be different." Babydomon said as he hovered by Wufei's head.

"How is it going to be different?" Trowa asked, wondering what kind of thing they've gotten into for the third time in a row.

Suddenly, crashing and buzzing noises came from the woods, revealing a giant red insect with black markings.

"And that would be?" Heero asked.

"A gift for Relena?" Duo joked.

"It's Kuwagamon," Duo's Tsunomon informed them in a slightly panicked voice.

"He's a digimon in a bad mood, even on a good day," Babydomon added, also panicking a bit. "We should get outta here!"

"Power Guillotine!" Kuwagamon came down with his giant pincers and tried to grab one of the five, who immediately dodged the attack, guns in their hands. Kuwagamon roared in annoyance as the bullets hit their mark, but didn't do much, if any, damage.

"We have to protect the humans!" Heero's Tsunomon called to the rest of the digimon, who immediately jumped out in front of their partners, and ran/bounced towards Kuwagamon.

"Get back here!" Quetra yelled at them.

"Bubble Blow!" Tokomon and the Tsunomon's yelled. A large pink bubble exited their mouth's and floated over at the attacking digimon.

"Hot Gas!" Bebydomon yelled, the visibly hot gas flew at Kuwagamon.

"Galactica Magnum Tail!" Nyaromon yelled and smacked Kuwagamon with her tail.

Now, as you can imagine Kuwagamon didn't like this much. The attacks had done little more than annoy the giant bug digimon. With his giant pincers, Kuwagamon smacked each of the small digimon, and roared in anger. The small digimon flew back and landed hard back with the humans.

"Attack again!" Heero's Tsunomon ordered, struggling back up.

"No, you're not," Heero said coldly.

"Yes, again!" Nyaromon agreed, breathlessly.

"You've done enough, Nyaromon," Trowa stated.

"Again!" Tokomon cried, weakly standing. "Digimon attack!"

There digimon ignored their partners as Kuwagamon advanced again, even angrier than before. They wriggled out of their partners grasps, and ran to meet the giant digimon head on.

"Come back," Quatre called after them. "You're not strong enough!" It was then the small digimon began to glow, and change in appearance.

"Tsunomon digivolve to...Gabumon!"

"Tsunomon digivolve to...Dracmon!"

"Tokomon digivolve to...Patamon!"

"Nyaromon digivolve to...Salamon!"

"Bebydomon digivolve to...Dracomon!"

"Blue Blaster!" a stream of ice shot from Gabumon's mouth.

"Undead Fang!" Dracmon yelled as he bit down hard on Kuwagamon's leg, and wouldn't let go.

"Boom Bubble!" a pink bubble shot out of Patamon's mouth.

"Puppy Howling!" the sound waves emitted from Salamon's howling disorientated Kuwagamon.

"Baby Breath!"a stream of fire blasted out of Dracomon's mouth.

The attacks seemed to overwhelm Kuwagamon. The other digimon noticed this and kept up with their attacks. After a few moments, Kuwagamon roared, seemingly in pain as it began to glow and disintegrated in a matter of seconds. The The digimon cheered in victory, before each of them ran back to their individual partner. Gabumon to Heero. Dracmon to Duo. Patamon to Quatre. Salamon to Trowa. And Dracomon to Wufei.

"What was that?" Duo asked as he held the new kind of creature in his arms.

"Who are you now though?" Wufei asked the dragon like Digimon that came over to him.

"We Digivolved. It means we gained enough strength to gain an advantage over champion Digimon." Patamon replied to the question. "I was Tokomon, but now I'm Patamon."

"So you are now, what Dragonmon?" Wufei asked.

"Close but no cigar. Dracomon is my name, and being your partner is my game!"

"And I was Tsunomon, but now I'm Gabumon." Gabumon informed Heero.

"I was Tsunomon as well, but now I'm Dracmon."

"I was Nyaromon, and now I digivolved to Salamon."

"Well this is hard to take in." Duo said as the vampire like one clung to him.

"So you not like us Any more?" Salamon asked looking up at Trowa.

"Of course we like you!" Quetra exclaimed as he swung Patamon up into his arms. "You all did rather well."

"And he didn't taste so bad either!" Dracmon added, licking his chops.

"You nibbled on him?" Duo asked with a slight grin.

"Yep, I sucked his blood."

"So I get the Vampire one. Cool!"

"So can you show us around?" Heero asked, his general coldness was almost back in place, aside from the hinted smile on his lips.

"Yeah we saw some road signs this way!" Dracomon exclaimed running in a general west ward direction.

"There's road signs around here?" Quetra asked confused. "I thought that the digital world wouldn't have them?"

"Depends on what gets deleted on the net and from people's computers, colony systems, You get the idea." a young man's voice replied as they all started to go in the direction of Dracomon. The pilots swung around, guns out and ready for anything, to be faced with a hologram of a young man with spiked brown hair wearing a tan robe.

"And you are?" Wufei asked., his finger on the trigger.

"Feel free to shoot the hologram, Digidestined," the young man laughed. "It's an old program and could use a revamp anyhow. If you damage the projector that'll give me an excuse to upgrade the system."

"Or any one of us could up grad it when we get to your place." Duo replied his gun still out. "You avoided the question. Who are you?"

"My name is Gennai, Digidestined," the young man replied, a genuine smile playing on his lips.

Looking to Quatre for signs of anything false, he shook his head slightly. "Nothing there," he murmured. "Why did you bring us here?"

"I haven't attempted to understand how the Digimon Sovereigns think, and I don't want to start now." Gennai retorted flatly, the smile vanishing from his lips. He crossed his hands over his chest, and sat down cross legged. "Obviously you were brought to the Digital World in order to help your individual partners rid this world of the taint, that has been pleagueing our world."

"Not another one!" Duo yelled. "We've already saved the world and her colonies twice already! Get some one else!"

"You wish to have never met Dracmon?" Dracmon stated more than asked, his voice low and grim and his grin was gone from his face as his eyes glared.

"That's not what I meant!" Duo sighed frustratedly. "We just need a break from saving things," He replied. "I Love that I know you know, Dracmon, I really do. We just want to see the sights first."

Salamon padded over to Dracmon, nuzzling his side. "Cheer up Dracmon! We still like you."

"You still like me Salamon?" Dracmon grinned.

"Yep, even if your human doesn't."

"Trowa! Your digimon called me crule!"

"Your words not mine, tail boy." Salamon snickered padded back over to Trowa's side.

Duo sighed, and hugged Dracmon towards him. "I do like you, buddy."

"Yay!" Dracmon returned the hug.

"If we're settled now?" an irritated Gennai commented.

"Sorry," the digimon at least replied.

"Now then, You should make your way to the mainland. That way I can talk with you in person."

"You mean we're on an island?" Duo asked surprised.

"You expected a colony?" Gennai chuckled. "Trust me, We're better equiped than any of your little colonies." he replied as the hologram vanished.

"Well, that was helpful..." Wufei grumbled, sticking his hands into his pockets. "What the?" He pulled out a small oval device. "What's this?"

"Your digivice." Dracomon said like it was obvious. "That's what helped us digivolve, from our in-training forms to our Rookie forms."

The others pulled out similar white oval devices from their pockets as well, before replacing them in their pockets. One question was presently shred between all five pilots: When did that get there?

"I wonder what the mainland looks like?" Salamon wondered aloud.

"You mean you haven't been there before?" Trowa asked surprised.

"Nope, none of us have."

"Great, just great." Duo muttered under his breath. "Do you guys know where there's any food?" He asked as his stomach gurrgled.

"Sure," Patamon replied, as he flew up and landed on Quetra's head. "There 's lots of food in the forest."

Gabumon nodded. "The forest is filled with berry's and fruit trees. Salamon and Dracomon why don't you go get some food, while the rest of us stay here-"

"I'm going with Salamon!" Dracmon interrupted excitedly.

"Okay," Gabumon sighed. "The rest of us digimon will stay and guard the humans."

"Sounds good to me. Let's go Salamon! Let's find that food!" Dracmon shouted as he charged into the forest, Salamon and Dracomon trailing behind.

"Hey, Dracmon!" Dracomon shouted as he vanished into the forest. "I'm coming too!"

"So he doesn't goof off?" Patamon asked.

"Most likely," Gabumon replied with a smirk.

Duo and Heero looked at eachother and grinned. Well, Duo grinned. "Sounds like us huh?"

"Hmm." Heero replied, looking off into the distance.

"Heero, will you stop the doupting thing?" Quetra Scolded.

Duo laughed. "Sorry Quat, I can't take you seriously with your digimon on your head."

Quetra just Glared.

"Boom Bubble!" Patamon said and a pink bubble blasted out of the small digimon's mouth and hit Duo in the chest.

"Hey, What I'd Do?"

"You insulted my partner." Patamon stated flatly.

"Patamon we shouldn't fire our attacks on the humans." Gabumon lectured, trying to kepp the peace.

"But but!" Patamon studdered. "He started it!"

"I dont' care, I'll finish it!" Gabumon shot back.

"ENOUGH!" Heero yelled. "We wait here for the others. We don't go off alone, and we don't attack eachother. Do I make my self Clear?"

"Yes Sir!" Each Pilot replied with a salute.

"Yes, Heero." Gabumon replied. Patamon would have agreed as well, but he was humming to himself, lost in his own thoughts.

"Bone Club!" a shout from the forest was followed by a large bone flying like a boommerrang flew around the clearing, the pilots managing to get out of it's way.

"HIT THE DECK!"

"You all didn't see that one coming," a voice from the edge of the clearing laghed. The large bone was caught by the owner of the voice, as he stepped out into the clearing.

"Who's that?" Quetra asked.

"That's Ogremon, a digimon with a bad attitude." Patamon replied, wiggling his way out from under Quetra's arm, and flew at Ogremon. "Boom Bubble!"

"That tickles!" Ogremon laughed as the large pink bubble hit him, and then slammed Patamon with his bone club, up against a near by tree. "Who's next!"

"Don't take another step, Ogremon!" Gabumon ordered as he ran towards the attacking digimon. "Blue Blaster!" a stream of blue fire shot from his mouth.

Ogremon hit the fire with his bone club. Unfortunatly the bone club proved stronger. "Overlord Fist!" black fire encased Ogremon's fist as he punched Gabumon sending him back across the clearing. "Hahahaha!" Ogremon laughed, grinning stupidly. "Now to destroy the digidestined!"

"Ohh this one looks good," Salamon said staring up at a apple in the tree.

"Do you want it, Salamon?" Dracmon asked coming to stand beside her, some banana's in hand.

Salamon nodded. "Yeah," she glanced sideways at Dracmon and asked sweetly, "Can you get it for me? _Please_ Dracmon?"

Dracmon dropped the banana's he was carrying. "Of course, anything for you!" Dracmon cried as he began to climb the tree.

"Hey, Salamon, are these berries okay for the humans to eat?" Dracomon asked from behind them, pointing to a berry bush with little red berry's on them.

Salamon walked over and looked at the berry's. A moment later she at a berry from the bush. "I don't know, but they're delicious, Dracomon!" Salamon grinned at her dinosour digimon friend. "We should take some for the humans anyways, just in case."

From up in the tree Dracmon fumed. He took the apple in his hand at chucked it at Dracomon's head.

"Ow!" Dracomon exclaimed, and turned to find Dracmon jumping down from the branch he'd been on. "Dracmon, what'd you do that for? It hurt!"

"I was getting her food!" Dracmon retorted in an accusitory tone. "So back off buddy!"

Before they could get any farther in their argument, Salamon kicked both of them. "Stop fighting and listen, both of you!"

Once Dracomon and Dracmon were silent they could clearly hear the sounds of a battle going on in the direction of where the others were. The three digimon looked at each other and nodded before the trio rushed off back to the clearing. They entered the clearing just in time for Dracomon and Dracmon to be hit with Gabumon. Salamon had seen Ogremon throw poor Gabumon at them, and was able to avoid it.

"Bone Club!" Ogremon yelled as he threw the large bone at Trowa. Salamon saw this and without having to think and ran towards Trowa. At the last minute Salamon jumped and intercepted the bone, so it her directly. The bone then curved back to Ogremon's hand.

"Salamon, are alright?" Trowa asked his small digimon, as Ogremon launched another "Bone Club" in his direction. Salamon looked up weakly at the sound of the attack. She struggled to her feet. She had to protect her partner. Suddenly, a light surrounded Trowa's digimon, and she once again began to change shape.

"Salamon digivolve to...Gatomon!" a white cat, with purple tuffed ears and two large yellow clawed gloves on it's front two paws stood where Salamon had been. "Lighting Paw!" impossibly fast the cat leaped up and, seemingly effortlessly, batted the bone away, and back at Ogremon.

Ogremon caught the Bone and was about to throw it again, but stopped mid-throw., his eyes glazing over a bit.

"Cat's Eye Hypnotism," Gatomon stated her eyes glowing a shade of pink. She smirked when she realized that she had control over the ugly digimon. "Leave us alone." she growled.

Ogremon nodded. "Yes, Gatomon," he slurred before turning and walking away into the forest.

Gatomon turned back to Trowa, sitting down on the soft grass. "I'm not Salamon anymore, Trowa, I am now Gatomon."

"Wow," Dracmon said Dreamily staring at Gatomon. "What a Digimon!"

Trowa just knelt down to pet her head and scratch her ears. She quietly began to purr. "Good Kitty."


	2. Master and Student

**Chapter Two:** _Master and Servants_

"Man, it's such a boring day!" complained a DemiDevimon, as it stood on a tree branch, "Seriously, I need to talk to IceDevimon about patrols. Patrolling Beetle Land* is not my cup of tea. Nothing important ever happens around here!" Moments later a Ogremon burst through the thick bushes, tripped over a branch and landed face first into the lush green grass. "Hey Ogremon, what's the hurry?"

"Huh?" Ogremon stated as he lifted himself up from the ground and got to his feet, and then began glancing around, "Is that you DemiDevimon?"

"Who did you think it was, Kuwagamon?" DemiDevimon asked sarcastically jumping off the branch and hovering over in front of Ogremon. "Now, why were you in a hurry? Did you aggravate a waspmon or something?"

Ogremon shook his head quickly, "No, I was on my way to report to IceDevimon."

"Huh? What do you mean?" DemiDevimon demanded flapping his wings in an irritated manner and glaring at the Ogremon.

"Humans!" Ogremon nearly shouted in panic, "There are humans in the forest. I engaged them, but I decided on a strategic retreat."

"Is that so?" DemiDevimon asked and at Ogremon's quick nod, the bat-like Digimon continued, "Tell you what Ogremon, I'll go report it for you. Flying will get the news to IceDevimon faster and I'll talk you up. You'll earn major brownie points."

"You'd do that for me?" Ogremon asked relieved he wouldn't be facing their master. "Thanks a lot. I owe you one."

"No problem, well, I better be on my way then." DemiDevimon stated and flew off above the trees, while below Ogremon was waving him off. Once he was sure he was out of ear shot of Ogremon, the bat-like Digimon laughed. "Leave it to Ogremon to be so gullible! As if I'd talk him up. I'm the one who's gonna earn the brownie points."

XXXXX

"How long have we been walking?" Dracmon complained, which only led to a few glares being thrown in his direction. Over the duration of the walk Duo's digimon had asked this question quite a few times, and it was grating on the pilot's last nerve. "It's a fair question."

"Thirty minutes," Quetra replied after a minute or two, knowing the digimon was right. No matter how annoying it may have gotten.

"Maxwell, can't you keep your digimon quiet?" Wufei demanded more than asked, his right eye twitching slightly.

"I don't think I can, Wuffers." Duo replied shrugging. The foliage was beginning to become scarce and a salty breeze starting to pick up. Soon enough the pilots and their digimon came across a sandy beach, which had multiple telephone booths lined up in one area.

"Let's try the phones," Heero stated and began to walk across the beach, the other's following at their own pace. While their partners tried the phones the digimon gathered near by.

"I'm going to go cool off." Patamon said taking the sky and flying over to the water.

"Wait Patamon, there could be evil digimon over there!" Gabumon called, running after the little guy across the beach.

"I'll help catch him~!" Gatomon laughed as she ran after the other two. They were at the beach. Why not have a little fun?

"As always your so annoying, Dracmon." Dracomon stated glancing over at the vampiric digimon, who stood next to him. "You just couldn't keep your mouth shut."

"Well, you're always arrogant." Dracmon retorted stopping as well, unafraid of the dragon digimon, and briefly stuck his tongue out at him. "And at least my partner has personality."

"Well, on the plus side, mine doesn't have tail."

"Yours has squinty eyes!"

"Yours has a _tail_."

"Arrogant!"

"Can't you think of any other insult, Dracmon?" Dracomon inquired, "It's no wonder the Digimon Sovereigns cursed all Dracmon. You can't even think of a decent retort."

"Undead Fang!" Dracmon growled lunging at Dracomon, only for the digimon to jump out of the way.

"Is violence what you resort to if you can't argue?" Dracomon taunted and Dracmon came at him again, but this time the dragon digimon stood his ground. "Tail Smash!" Dracomon said at the last moment and spun his whole body. Dracmon came into contact with Dracomon's tail, which sent him flying head first into a near by sand dune.

The pilots however, were trying to ignore the two who were arguing. "We don't' usually do that, do we Wuffers?" Duo asked, as it was one of the very rare times that the Shinigami pilot could ever been seen not joking around.

"More than you think." Wufei replied, watching Heero try phone after phone. It seemed logical that the phones would connect to the outside world, but the only thing it seemed to be doing, was rerouting the calls to every other booth.

"Maybe we should try our own phones again?" Duo asked, looking at the dark haired pilot and the others for confirmation, but it seemed that they were more interested in just sitting for a moment to either catch their breath or just to rest their feet. That was when they saw the flying Dracmon landing in a rather large sand dune. Duo just shook his head and sighed.

XXXXX

"Greetings IceDevimon," DemiDevimon said flying through an open window, "Boy, do I have some news for you!" He flew over to the larger winged digimon, who sat on a twisted ice throne. Two Frigimon stood across the way by the entrance way, watching the smaller digimon intently. With one look from their master they'd dispose of the bat digimon.

"Speak before I decide to have the Frigimon muzzle you." IceDevimon threatened, grabbing the smaller digimon in one hand.

"Human's in the forest, my lord," DemiDevimon reported, "I saw them defeat an Ogremon. He didn't want to report his failure and threatened to delete me if I did, but I am your most loyal servant my lord. I would never keep such news from you."

"Humans you say?" IceDevimon muttered releasing the bat digimon from his grip, "Keep an eye on them, and report back their movements."

"Yes sir!" DemiDevimon said flapping his wings furiously to get enough lift to exit through the window he'd originally entered through. "You got it!"

"This could be quite irritating," a gravely voice stated from a large mirror that was seated next to IceDevimon's twisted throne. The mirror's reflection was not of the room, but of a large creature shadowed in watery darkness.

"Do not worry, Master, my forces will not fail you." IceDevimon stated rising from his chair and kneeling on one knee, head bowed in front of the mirror. "They will delete the trespassing humans."

XXXXX

After a few hours of trying phones needlessly, they sat in the sand and tried to think of another way to get in touch with preventer headquarters.

"Did you try to hot wire them?" Duo asked almost like it seemed that it shouldn't be possible to do that.

Heero looked at him, glare full and focused. "Yes I did. Do you think I would be sitting here doing nothing?!"

"Okay." Duo replied as he switched his gaze to the sleeping digimon that were at the tree line, the strangest dog pile one would ever see. "Man they're really worn out." It was with that comment the dog-pile finally dissolved, one digimon at a time. The last to get up was a very beat up Dracmon and Duo laughed.  
"Why is it that the digimon don't often stay angry at one another?" Wufei inquired, focusing on Quetra and Trowa.

"It could be a part of their programming or it could be a reflection of the human that they have been paired with." Trowa replied, still looking out over the beach in a continual scan for danger.

"But who would want to do this? These creatures are interesting but they might not be able to exist in the outside world." Wufei pointed out.

"I don't know, but I'm going to try to get this done and get back home!" Heero replied, glaring at the water. If anything else happened to them while they were here, they might not make it back!

* * *

**Animecheetah**: Hello, I've been helping Archer keep this fanfic going.

**The Elvin Archer of Rivendale**: Yes, she has and it's been a while since we posted on here, at least for my self, so this is to correct that over site.

**Animecheetah**: Also about the Beetle Land* that is a breeding area for insect Digimon and it's where the first season digidestined first appeared in the digital world in episode one. Also for now we are following the original path of the first season Digidestined.


End file.
